happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Galaxies". Plot (Back in the ruins, the minions of Bowser head to Bowser's Kingdom) *Dry Bowser: Basilisx, where are the rest of my colony? *Basilisx: They are in your kingdom. You have a castle far away from us. Look like we have a bigger army in general. *Dry Bowser: Once i get my revenge on Mario, he will be dead meat! *Basilisx: Follow me, we're about to arrive at the gate. (The gate open where all the minions of Bowser are building up a doomship) *Dry Bowser: Wow. *Basilisx: Yes. It comes in handy. We are building up a doomship for you. *Dry Bowser: A doomship sound like a great idea. *Basilisx: We will get revenge on Mario and destroy all of his friends. Then we will leave the planet and destroy the entire planet once and for all. *Dry Bowser: There be some crushing this time. *Psycho Kamek: He he he. We got a bigger army this time. *Basilisx: Everyone follow me. Let's see how the doomship is doing. (At the doomship side, the Hammer Bros are building up the doomship) *Hammer Bro #1: Looking good. *Hammer Bro #2: Perfect. *Hammer Bro #3: Ho ho ho. *Basilisx: Hello my ffrrrrriiiieeeennnddddsssss. What do we have in herrreeeeeeeeee? *Hammer Bro #4: Is this look perfect to you? *Dry Bowser: Yes. It will be the biggest doomship of all. *Psycho Kamek: Oh by the way, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy are looking for the Koopalings since the battle on the airships. *Dry Bowser: That's fine by me. I love getting some sweet revenge. *Basilisx: Sweet revenge is kinda fun. I love to get revenge. *Dry Bowser: Me too. (Meanwhile in the rocky side of the kingdom, the Koopalings wake up since their defeat) *Bowser Jr.: Ow. *Larry: What happen? *Wendy: What a mess. *Morton: It's a big mess. We better tell about it. *Ludwig: I hate it so much. *Private Goomp: Hey guys. *Lemmy: Private Goomp? *Private Goomp: I came here to look around and found you guys. *Iggy: Bububububububububuubbubuububu! You're so crazy. *Private Goomp: Why would i be crazy? *Corporal Paraplonk: Yeah, no one is ever crazy before. *Roy: Bad news, bad times. *Larry: You're pissing me off. *Sergeant Guy: Come on you guys. Captain Basilisx is going to reassemble the whole group to stop Mario and Mumble. *Morton: Why would we care about that Mumble guy? *Iggy: Yeah. He doesn't mumble around. *Corporal Paraplonk: It's his name you dork! *Iggy: Eek! *Morton: Uh oh. *Bowser Jr.: Ha ha, very funny. Look like we would join the clan. *Private Goomp: Then join our side. *Bowser Jr.: Okay, deal. *Corporal Paraplonk: We made a deal. *Sergeant Guy: Alright. *Wendy: Bingo! *Bowser Jr.: Let's go. (A airship came to pick up the Koopalings) *Koopa Airship Captain: Hop in you guys. *Bowser Jr.: Okay, here we go. (The Koopalings and Elite Trio hop into the airship as the airship move to Basilisx's secret kingdom. Back at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab, the heroes arrive from teleporting.) *Gadd: How did everything go? *Mario: There were aliens. Look what they done to Esequiel. *Esequiel: I need recovery. *Gadd: Oh no. *R.O.B.: It can't be. *Phoenix: I knew those aliens would be coming here to destroy the world. *Chakron: We need to reheal him up and stop the aliens from destroying the world. *Gadd: I have some special potions that will make him feel better. *Luigi: What is it? *Montay: You got something for us? *Gadd: This red potion is a healing potion. It will make him feel better. *Esequiel: Hurry, i need some. *Gadd: Drink this up. *Esequiel: Fine. *drink the red potion and reheal his health* Ahhh. *Gadd: I have something to show you my friends. *Yoshi: Anything for us to share? *Gadd: Yes. Follow me to my basement. (In the basement room) *Mumble: Wow. *Josesito: I never seen a room like this before. *Gadd: Here we are to the basement. *Montay: Cool. *Esequiel: This place look like my tickle lab. *Phoenix: I wonder what you have in mind. *Gadd: I have some power ups for you. *Shippo: What we need them for? *Gadd: You will use them in the bag anytime if you have to defeat an enemy, use these power ups. *Luigi: I didn't know we're bringing a fire flower for the trip. *Mario: And a ice flower. *R.O.B.: I have some Shroom Shakes for you and they're going in the bag. *Robo Mario: Safety first. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Mumble: That battle was tough. *Gadd: By the way, you need to bring one of your friends over to come and fight against the aliens. *Yoshi: I can bring Birdo and Boshi to the team. Maybe they can help and stop Queen Cona from taking over the world. *Gadd: That's a good idea Yoshi. *Yoshi: I agree to that. *Josesito: Yeah. That's right. *Gadd: I can open up a portal to your island if you want to. *Yoshi: Oh sure. I love to take a shortcut. *Gadd: Follow me everyone. (In the portal room) *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Are these warp pipes? *Gadd: Yes. I build these to make you travel to each place you wanted to go. *Mumble: Look like a warp pipe for Penguin-Land could fit into this world. *Gadd: That's the jackpot baby. I have a portal for Yoshi's Island. *Yoshi: Cool. *Gadd: It is green and have a egg symbol to it. *Mario: Stick like a sticker. *Gadd: Hope in buddy. *Yoshi: Okay. *Gadd: Bring your friends in and we're going to discuss about the plan. *Chakron: Good luck Yoshi. *Yoshi: Okay. Here i go. *enter the warp pipe to Yoshi's Island* (Back at Yoshi's Island, Yoshi jump out of the warp pipe to see Birdo and Boshi) *Yoshi: Hey guys. *Birdo: Yoshi? *Boshi: What are you doing back here? *Yoshi: There were aliens. I want you guys to come. *Birdo: What does the aliens have to do with the quest? *Boshi: What are they like? *Yoshi: They look big, small and strong and there's a human girl working with the aliens. *Birdo: Oh no. *Boshi: Look like we need to join you after all. *Yoshi: Let's hop in the warp pipe. *Birdo: Okay. *Boshi: Not a problem. (Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi jumped into the warp pipe and jumped into Professor Elvin Gadd's lab in the portal room) *Gadd: Welcome back my friends. *Boshi: Wow, cool looking lab you got there. *Mumble: Hey there. *Birdo: Penguins? *Boshi: I never seen these guys before. Who are they? *Mumble: I'm Mumble and that's my brother Phoenix, his son Shippo and his friends, Montay, Esequiel, Josesito, Lovelace, Hugh and Sven. *Boshi: Nice to meet you bro. Wow, is that a invisible bow-tie? Where did you get one of those? *Mumble: One of the skuas gave it to me when i was a kid. *Boshi: Are they good? *Mumble: Bad. Really bad. *Boshi: Shocking. *Esequiel: So professor, what do you want us to do? *Gadd: Follow me, there's something to show you. (At the changing area) *Boshi: Wow. You want us to dress up in some fashion-like style? *Gadd: These are your space suits. *Mumble: Space suits? Why are we going to space for? *Gadd: You guys are going to space to stop the aliens. That's why i created these suits for you. *Chakron: Look fitting on me. *Birdo: Yeah. Pretty tick. *Luigi: Not tight as the superhero clothes, huh? *Gadd: They will fit on you. *Mario: That should do the trick. *Phoenix: Blue and black, i like that. *Shippo: Me too. *Montay: Wonderful. *Gadd: Wear them on. I'm going to call Rosalina and Lubba for you guys to go into space. *Mario: You know Lubba and Rosalina? *Gadd: Yes. It been ages since i met them. Oh well, time to get calling. (Back at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina received a call from Professor Elvin Gadd) *Rosalina: Professor Elvin Gadd? *Gadd: *on speaker* Yes, i am here to bring Mario and his friends over. *Rosalina: Yes. Not a problem. (At Starship Mario, Lubba is sailing to Earth) *Lubba: Oh, i received a call? *Rosalina: *on speaker* Hey Lubba, are you going to Earth? *Lubba: Um yes. Planet Earth, is it. *Rosalina: Cool. Make sure you pick up Mario and his friends. *Lubba: I got it. Here we go! *fly to Earth* (Back at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab) *Gadd: Get ready guys, we should meet up at the Mushroom Gorge. *Mumble: Again? *Mario: We already went. *Gadd: How about the princess' castle then? *Yoshi: Sure thing. *Gadd: Let's go. *Esequiel: Get the portal ready. *Gadd: Not a problem. (The portal open up to Princess Peach's castle) *Mario: Let's a go. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (The gang arrives at Princess Peach's castle from the portal) *Mario: Hey princess. *Peach: Oh. *Toadsworth: Welcome back penguins. Glad you could all make it for the incoming plan. *Mumble: What plan? *Montay: A new way to stop the skuas? *Toadsworth: No. Princess Rosalina received a call that Lubba will be coming here to pick you guys up. *Starlow: Why are you all dressed in suits? *Mario: Hey Starlow, long time no see. We are going to space. *Starlow: Space? *Mumble: Yeah. Who knows. *Esequiel: I wonder what space is like. *Luigi: You never been to space? Space is so awesome. It's like a mass of worlds with a lot of stars and clouds in the galaxy. *Esequiel: Oh yeah, i've been to space before. *Luigi: You did? *Esequiel: Yeah. When i was saving the world. *Yoshi: Heroes alway save the world. *Esequiel: I know. *Peach: It's all good to see you again Mumble and Phoenix. *Mumble: Yep. We all came back. *Peach: How are the kids? *Phoenix: The kids are doing fine. *Shippo: Hi. *Peach: You have your kid, what about yours Mumble? *Mumble: Oh, Erik have summer classes. He probably didn't make it as far of our mission. *Peach: Awwww. *Lovelace: But look like we decided to come along. *Sven: Yeah. We have many friends to share on our way to space. *Boshi: Well that sound awkward. *Toadsworth: Ha ha. Very funny. *Mumble: Should we be heading outside by now? *Peach: Oh sure. Come on. *Starlow: I wonder if Lubba is going to come or not. *Phoenix: Well, the only thing I can say right now I see is that we need to have patience if we are going to get through this. (Outside of Peach's castle) *Yoshi: Ah, it feel like a nice day, isn't it. *Boshi: Nice flowers. Wonderful. *Mumble: This is giving me the breeze. (Phoenix appears outside with the others) *Phoenix: I just hope everything’s goes well for us in this next battle. *Luigi: What is that on the sky? *Mario: What do you mean what is that on the sky. *Mumble: It's just a comet. *Starlow: It's not just a comet. It's Lubba! *Peach: Lubba? *Mario: It's him, he used to take me anywhere in the galaxy when i was rescuing Peach again from the galaxy. *Luigi: Oh look, he's back. *Mumble: Wow. (The Starship Mario arrives with Lubba on it) *Lubba: Hey guys. *Mario: Lubba. *Luigi: It's you. *Lubba: How you guys all doing? *Boshi: Pretty good. *Mumble: You're a star. *Lubba: Sure am i. *Esequiel: Professor Elvin Gadd brought us here to travel around the galaxy to find where the aliens are. *Lubba: The aliens. I've seen aliens before. *Phoenix: Let’s get to saving the galaxies. *Lovelace: Yeah. It's about time that we launch ourselves into space. *Hugh: Awkward. *Yoshi: So what should we say? *Lubba: Yes. Hope on board. *Boshi: Oh. *run fast and grab the cannon in supersonic speed* I got the cannon going. *Lubba: Bring your friends over. *Boshi: Okie dokie. *Mario: Here we go! *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* *Luigi: My turn. *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Yeah! *Mumble: *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Woo hoo! *Esequiel: *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Here we go. *Phoenix: *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Okie dokie. *Yoshi: *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Yahoo. *Lovelace: Let's go. (Hugh and the rest of the friends jump to the cannon and launch to the Starship Mario) *Starlow: Wait for me. *fly to Mario* *Mario: Ah, Starlow. It's good to be with us again. *Gadd: Good luck everyone. *Luigi: What about you professor, are you coming along? *Gadd: I wish i was young again. But i can't. I have other things to do and sorry about the news of joining you guys to space. I hope you all take some pictures in the galaxy and send me back some souvenirs. *Boshi: Oh yeah. This is going to rock the universe up. *Toadsworth: Boshi, don't speed up in front of everyone and no funny there stuff. *Boshi: I will, not a problem. *Lubba: Alright squid man, which planet should we go to? *Chakron: We should go to the place where Rosalina is at. *Lubba: Good idea. *Peach: By everyone. *Mario: Goodbye my friends. Take care. *Toadsworth: Good luck everyone. Be safe from the aliens. *Mumble: We will. *Yoshi: Alright, let's go. *Lubba: Right back at ya. *Mario: Off we go! (The background song "Galaxies" by Owl City plays as the starship is ready to fly off) *Lubba: Let's go to space! (The starship flies to space and into the galaxy) *Esequiel: Wow. *Montay: I never seen anything like this before. *Shippo: This is so cool. *Josesito: Yeah. Look at the stars. *Yoshi: Shiny. *Boshi: This is so amazing. (The starship move around into the water side of the galaxy) *Mumble: Oh yeah, i like water. *Phoenix: Feel like a little bath for me. *Sven: Whoa. *Hugh: Beautiful. *Chakron: Ah. (The starship also arrives at the ice crystal place) *Luigi: *touch the ice crystals* Whoa. *Yoshi: Ooh, cold. *Boshi: Too much ice, too much pressure.. *Mumble: Ah, the ice feel so good. Yeah. *Birdo: Oh yeah. (The starship also head over to the meteor rocks) *Lubba: Look at the rocks. *Esequiel: So many meteor rocks. *Montay: Whoa. *Lovelace: Oh yeah. *Chakron: The meteor rocks are everywhere, floating in space. *Lubba: I see. *Luigi: Ahh. *Sven: They spin around. *Lovelacee: Weeee! *Mumble: These rocks seem to be flying. *Mario: They fly from one way from another. *Yoshi: I see that. (The starship head to the floating gardens) *Lubba: Look at those flowers. *Lovelace: They feel so great. *Sven: Beautiful. *Hugh: You tell about it. *Boshi: Oooh wee, i wish it was the 90's again with the flashing lights. *Birdo: Me too. *Yoshi: Okie dokie. *Mario: It feel shiny. (The starship moves around into the cosmic side) *Yoshi: Wow. *Hugh: Look at the colors. *Phoenix: They bright alot. *Mumble: It's a rainbow road out there. *Mario: Yeah. *Luigi: Oh wow. Cool. *Montay: It feel like a rainbow summer. *Esequiel: Woo. *Shippo: Oh yeah. *Sven: Uh huh. *Lubba: Look at the colors. They form to a rainbow. *Yoshi: That is one big universe. *Montay: I know. *Mumble: Whoa, looking good. *Phoenix: I see. *Shippo: Poom. *Josesito: Oh wow. *Boshi: The stars bright as well. *Starlow: I know, look at these stars, aren't they cool? *Mario: Yeah. The lumas watches us over into the galaxy. *Starlow: I know, they alway watch us over into the universe. (The starship head to the jungle side of the galaxy with the trees) *Mario: Ooh ooh ah ah. *Luigi: Look like the monkeys. *Yoshi: I didn't know monkeys live in space. *The Chimp: Rock on! *Mario: Hello Chimp. *The Chimp: Looking good. *Luigi: Omg, the bananas smell good. *Boshi: If Donkey Kong was here, he would eat all the bananas in one. *Luigi: That's crazy. (The starship head over to Melty Monster Galaxy where the lava moves around and spin around in a line) *Montay: Whoa. *Shippo: That's hot. *Chakron: Eek! It's too hot in here. Spin around. *Lubba: Yes my friend. (The Magmaarghs and Magmaws open their mouth together to chew on the lava as the starship spin around in the lava ground cone sphere and fly over to the rest of the universe) *Mario: Woo hoo! *Luigi: This is amazing! *Esequiel: It's like riding in a actual roller coaster ride. *Lovelace: With the space themes. *Sven: Weeee. *Hugh: I would love a blue slurpee on the way to the fruit planet. *Starlow: Lubba, where are we going again? *Lubba: To the Comet Observatory. Rosalina is waiting for us there. She alway move the starship around the universe. *Starlow: Yeah. She alway does it. *Mario: Let's a go. *Luigi: Alright. (The background song end and back at Queen Cona's doomship, the soldiers are preparing the space pods for war) *Shellborg: Look at those space pods, aren't they great. *Queen Cona: Yes. A new plan will rise. *Shellborg: I see that. *Queen Cona: Once they are done, we will use them to destroy the planets. Then we will send them over to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. The planet will be ours. *Shellborg: Sound like a good idea to take over somebody's planet. We will be kings and queens. *Queen Cona: I love being a queen. It's good to be a queen after 100 years. *Shellborg: Get back to work! We have a lot of space pods to catch up. *Queen Cona: I'll be making myself a alien sandwich. (Back at Starship Mario in the cosmic of the galaxy) *Mumble: I love this world so much. *Phoenix: Me too. *Mario: So many worlds to go. *Luigi: I see that. *Yoshi: Whoa. *Boshi: The colors are changing. *Lubba: It alway happen all the time. *Yoshi: Just like in the crystal cavern. *Birdo: Oh boy, it's feeling a bit snooze. *Boshi: Yeah. *Luigi: It lights as the shooting stars. *Mumble: Not all the lights have to be shooting stars. *Luigi: Well, i've been to the galaxy before with Mario. *Yoshi: I went to the galaxy before. One of my friends were traveling the galaxy when Mario jump on the eggs to hop on them. *Mumble: How many did your friends went into the galaxy? *Yoshi: Like a lot. *Mumble: My friends went into space before. *Esequiel: That's the spirit! *Lubba: I see the starship. *Mario: What starship? *Lubba: We are about to arrive at the Comet Observatory. *Luigi: Whoa. *Yoshi: Look like we're there already. *Boshi: We're about to leave the cosmic side. *Birdo: Here we go. *Lubba: Time for a roll. (The starship arrive at the Comet Observatory) *Rosalina: Hello my friends. *Mario: Rosalina. *Luigi: It's you. *Rosalina: What a relief. You all arrived. *Boshi: Whoa, i didn't know you have flying stars on your ship. *Rosalina: They are called Lumas. *Boshi: Lumas? *Rosalina: They look like a star whatever you see them in the night of space. *Yoshi: What a big world you got here. *Mumble: I never seen anything like it before. *Lovelace: Me too. *Hugh: You live in these rooms? *Rosalina: One of my lumas live in one of the rooms. *Hugh: Oh, that's cool. *Boshi: Whoa, is that a little sun that turn up the light? *Rosalina: It's look like a sun, but this big lava sphere keeps the power of the observatory to fly around the galaxy. *Yoshi: I see. *Birdo: It look like a big water liquid. *Rosalina: I know. *giggle* *Lubba: How are the lumas? *Rosalina: They are great so far. *Lubba: Ah, i love to see how your lumas are doing. *Rosalina: No wandering around, huh. *Lubba: They seem to like your place. *Rosalina: They live at my observatory. *Lubba: Ok. *Mumble: Whoa, look at the sun. *Mario: It's not a sun, it's the white light. Look like a sun to me. *Luigi: It watches the whole universe. *Yoshi: Are you sure about that? *Luigi: Why would i know? *Boshi: It's just a bunch of planets floating around. *Luigi: Yeah, yeah, whatever. *Mumble: Every planet float. That's all. *Mario: I know what that means. *Phoenix: It's better not be easy to float in the gravity of space without a helmet. *Mario: I'll rather puke. *Boshi: Me too. *Birdo: This place is like a small space city. *Rosalina: Don't say it. *Birdo: Sorry. *Mumble: Are we going to be staying here for one night or we will be traveling all across the universe? *Rosalina: You guys will be sleeping here. We have many rooms for you to stay. *Mumble: Cool. *Esequiel: This is a worth staying. *Montay: Alright. Bring it on. *Luigi: We're going to have a great time in here, right? *Mario: Yes. We will explore the worlds and galaxies around. *Yoshi: Don't forget to take some pictures. *Mario: I have pictures on my radar as well. *Yoshi: Oh, cool. *Lovelace: And it's going to be a big blast with the adventures! *Shippo: Yeah. *Josesito: Fun, safe and sound. *Lovelace: Ah, everything is gonna be alright. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 5) Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions